Ruby Eyes, Troubled Soul
by Avalon.Delilah
Summary: LEMON! Two—shot. Sonic and Shadow have an intimate night together, and what happens when Shadow's boyfriend Alex finds out? (Alex is my FC/OC) sonadow


Rudy Eyes, Troubled Soul:

SONICS P.O.V.

I love Shadow's eyes. Ruby red and deep. I always get lost in them. The way they pull my into him. They way they interest me. The way I love him. Shadow's eyes look troubled. He looked scared, anxious, helpless. I ran a hand through his red and ebony hair, I loved the way it spiked back perfectly. He's so beautiful. The most beautiful I have ever seen...

The last time I'd seen him before this moment he was thirteen, and I eighteen. I had always loved him. It was two years ago, and today we'd strangely met up. I didn't know it was him until he'd confronted me. Now fifteen, soon sixteen, He'd grown into his figure, muscular, and sexy. The gang and I always knew he'd grow up attractive. And that's exactly what happened.

He'd agreed to come back to my luxurious apartment with me, and now we'd form something special...

NORMAL P.O.V.

Shadow looked nervously at Sonic as he gently nipped his lower lip, caressing it with his. Shadow, shirtless and half way under the maroon covers of Sonic's bed, gently kissed back, trying to show he wanted more, though scared. He softly moaned at the touch of Sonic's fingertips pushing back some strands of hair behind Shadow's ear, softly pushing his lower body up against the edge of the bed, obviously aroused.

Shadow could tell Sonic has done this before, but this was his first time, and he was so afraid of not being good enough. Sonic pulled his shirt off swiftly, and pulling the covers off of Shadow, reviling his tight leather pants. Shadow broke the kiss and looked into Sonic's eyes. Sonic reassured him by softly caressing Shadow's abs, and whispering affectionate words. Shadow then nervously unbuckled Sonic's belt and unbuttoned his jeans, not yet slipping them off.

Sonic slipped off his jeans and underwear, now completely naked. Shadow blushed, Sonic chuckled.

"Uhm..." Shadow nervously sighed, trying to not make it obvious that he was trying to sneak a peek at Sonic's crouch.

"It's ok, you can look." Sonic chuckled. Shadow blushed and Sonic lightly kissed him. Shadow then took the liberty to look down, then back up to meet Sonic's eyes. Sonic smirked. Shadow smiled nervously. "Hey it's ok... I promise you'll love it." Sonic reassured him.

Shadow finally got completely naked as well, so sexy with a nine inch cock and six pack abs. Shadow looked up at Sonic innocently, not knowing how amazing his body was in others eyes. Sonic just had to look down, then quickly back up. "I'm sorry it's just... Wow..." Shadow smiled.

Sonic then opened the bed side table drawer and brought out some lube and condoms. Shadow looked more nervous then ever

"Hey easy easy. Tell me if you want me to stop and we will ok, love?" Shadow nodded briefly. Sonic then brought his head down toward Shadow's penis, then gently suckled the head. Shadow arched his back and moaned, loving it. Sonic pulled away, smiling. He then took Shadow's now hard dick into his cavern and sucked it hard, making shadow gasp. Sonic then started bobbing his head up and down sucking and swallowing any precum.

Sonic pulled off and laid a hand on Shadow's hard on. He then started rubbing, softly licking it as well. When finished, he gave Shadow a little kiss and grabbed the lube. He squirted some onto his hand and smeared it all over his pubic area. He then showed Shadow the most comfortable position— doggy style. Sonic then positioned himself over Shadow's entrance, not yet entering, gently humped him. When finished, he positioned himself right in front of the area he'd soon be penetrating.

Slowly, but softly, he started to sex Shadow. Shadow moaned the whole time, loving it, just as Sonic had promised. He soon climaxed on Sonic's pillows, as Sonic into him. Shadow felt his warm sperm and collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"You did such a good job!" Sonic assured him, lovingly wrapping him in an embrace.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

"Heh. I love you too."

They then fell asleep in each others arms.

SHADOWS P.O.V.

I awoke to my phone loudly ringing. I picked it up annoyed, and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are you?!"

It's Alex... My boyfriend...

********* TO BE CONTINUED **********

AN: thanks for reading! This will just be a two shot! I don't own anyone except Alex, and you'll meet him later. Sorry about my sucky lemon. It's my first one :) lemon in next chappie too!


End file.
